Releasing What Was Sealed Away
by deadlyweirdstar
Summary: Rin Kagamine buys a book that holds some forgotten history. What will happen when she releases what is hidden in the book? Rin x Len


Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids.

~This is my first vocaloid fanfiction. I am not good at writting but this idea popped in my head and I couldn't help but write a fanfic with it.~

* * *

Rin Kagamine was on a mission. The mission was to get the head master of Koldelt Academy a present. What better place to look for a present for him than an old book store.

You see, the head master, or the Counselor as he goes by, likes really old and rare books about demons and other evil beings. He collects then and this whole office is filled with them.

Rin searched the shelves for something that caught her eye. She wanted to get the Counselor a really good book because she wanted to do something nice for him. The Counselor accepts and understands Rin more than anyone else. They share the some interests and the Counselor is the person the teenage girl talks to the most. The Counselor mainly adopted Rin and took her in when no one else would. Rin has a short temper and hardly gets along with anyone.

"May I help you?" Someone asked behind Rin. She turned around and standing behind her was a man in that looked in his mid twenties. He had short brown hair, wore glasses, and looked to be a little too happy. Just the kind of guy that creeped Rin out.

"Yeah." Rin said. "I am looking for a book about demons."

The man chuckles. "We have plenty-"

"Not just any book about demons." Rin cut him off. "I need a really old book, none like it."

The man's smile faded. "Oh." He put his hand to his chin. "We might have one, but it is in an old language."

"It doesn't matter what language it is."

The man smiled again. "Then I know the perfect book." He walked off, leaving Rin alone. 'There is something wrong with that guy.' She thought.

The man came back, a hard cover book in his hands. "Here you go." He handed the book over to Rin.

The girl looked at the book. It was a dark purple with black and yellow designs going across it like they were taking over the book. Just like an evil was in the book. Rin ran her fingers over a gold 02 on the cover followed by words in a language she didn't know.

"What is the story behind this book?" Rin asked. "If you know it."

"I do know the story behind that book." The man pointed at the book. "There is a story in that book. It talks about a war between humans and demons, so long ago no one remembers it."

Rin's eyes lightened up. "Sweet! I'll-"

This time the man interrupted Rin. "It also says some humans got together and sealed six of the most powerful demons in six different books."

"Wait, so there is a demon sealed away in this book?" Rin flipped through the book, looking even more excited.

"That is what it says."

"Wow." Rin closed the book with a loud snap. "I'll take it."

The man looked surprised. "Are you serious?" He stared at the girls face making sure she wasn't joking. When he saw that she wasn't he chuckled. "Most people drop that book on the spot when they hear about that." He then looked back at the book. "But I should warn you before you buy that book." He took the book, holding it like the demon was going to fly out at the slightest touch. "In this book it also says how the demon can escape." Rin looked from the man to the book then back again. "There are two ways. One is if the book gets worn out enough for the demon to escape themselves."

"The book doesn't look worn out, so we don't have to worry about that." Rin stated. "What is the second way?"

"Yes, this book is taken good care of. But the second way is still possible." He handed the book back. "A human can still read the demon out." Rin looked at the book in shock. "There are some rules to that though. The human has to read a certain passage from this book. Also, if the human was to read one word out of this book that was not in the passage then they can't set them free."

Rin let out a sigh. "Well, that just makes it harder to read them out. They obviously thought of ways to back it nearly impossible for the demon to get out."

The man smiled. "So, you still want it?"

Rin nodded. "It is just ten times better now."

"Great!"

Rin paid for the book and left the store, overly excited.

The man watched her leave. He took off his glasses, the smile still on his face.

"You think she is the one." A woman said behind him.

"It all depends on if we guessed right." The man turned around. "It is all to fate now."

* * *

Rin ran toward the head master's office, the book in her hands. She opened the door to the office without knocking. "Counselor!" She yelled.

"Rin!" The Counselor yelled followed by a crash as books fell off his desk. Rin looked over at him. His desk was a mess, so was most of the office. Books were piled everywhere, there were even more books on the bookshelves lining the walls. The only furniture in the room was a desk and a chair. The counselor wanted more room for his books.

Rin laughed as the Counselor picked the books off the floor. The Counselor had short black hair and looked to be in his late twenties.

He looked up at Rin with dark green eyes after he finished picking up the books. "What did you want?" He asked.

"I want to give you a present." Rin held out the book. The Counselor Took it and turned it over in his hands.

After a few second the head master looked at Rin. He had a shocked look on his face. "No way." A smile grew on his face. "Do you know what this book is?"

"The guy at the store told me what it was." Rin answered a smile on her face. She was happy that the Counselor liked it.

The head master hugged the girl. "Thank you!" He let go of her and looked at the book. You could see the excitement on his face. "I have been looking for one of these ever since I heard about them. They are extremely hard to find. Well, there are only six of them and some of them may be lost forever. To think you went to one store and found on without even trying! The second one at that!" He sounded like a kid who just got the toy they wanted. "I never thought I would see one in this condition. I never thought I would see one at all."

"So you like it?" Rin asked.

"Like it? I love it." He handed the book back to Rin. "Hold this, I will be right back." He walked out of the office.

Rin flipped through the book, the man at the stores words going through her head. 'There is something big about this book.' She thought. 'But what person would want to release a demon?' She laughed under her breathe. "A very demented and evil person."

When she flipped the page a voice told her to stop. There was nothing on the page but words, so there was nothing special about it. Her eyes skimmed the pages several times.

The Counselor came back with a book in his hands. "I knew I read something about those books." He said. "The human releasing the demons thing is very interesting. They made it nearly impossible." He chuckled and closed the book he was holding. "I guess it is worth a shot to try at least. I doubt I will be able to succeed. Right, Rin?" When he got no answer he looked at the girl. "Rin?"

The girl looked at the Counselor. "Oh, yeah. It is worth a shot." She closed the book.

The head master took the book and began to flip through it. "I think we can at least try. I want to at least try."

"It would be awesome. A real demon, that would be amazing." Rin smiled.

"I know." The Counselor flipped to a page. "Well, here is talks about releasing the demon so one of these may be the passage that you have to read."

Rin froze. A voice in her head was telling her otherwise. "No." She whispered.

"What?" The Counselor looked at her.

The girl reached her hand out. "Let me see that." She took the book and flipped to the page that she was on before. She skimmed the page. When she found what she was looking for she looked at the head master. "Is it possible for someone to know what the passage is?"

The Counselor thought. He picked up the book he was reading before. "There is something about a human being to be chosen to read the passage, but there are certain requirements for that to happen."

Rin nodded her head. "I doubt anyone knew those requirements. I doubt the people that did this even knew."

"My thoughts exactly." The Counselor looked at the book. "Why?" Then realization hit him. "You think you were chosen." It was more of a statement.

"Yes. Something is telling me where the passage is. If I can read this language then we will know for sure." The teen looked back at the book.

"No, tell me the passage and I will read it. I won't let you get hurt." The man tried to reach for the book.

Rin pulled the book away. "I want to read it. No... I need to read it." She had a look in her eye that convinced the Counselor.

"Alright, but if something starts to happen I will stop you." He said.

Rin smiled and looked back at the book. She took a deep breath and started reading.

The war lasted for years. The demons were winning and it looked like the humans were losing hope. That was until six humans got together and created six individual books. These six books were to imprison the six most powerful demons. With those demons out of the way the others would flee and the humans would claim victory over the earth.

One the day the six demons were sealed the sky brightened and peace was made. The demons fled and were never seen again. The six humans hid the book away, hoping that the day the demons were released would never come. But the day would come, when demons would once again roam the earth. Until that day humans will live in the dark and never know of the evil that once ruled over the land. Never know of the war. Also, never know about the books that seal the demons within.

Rin stopped reading. She looked up at the Counselor when nothing happened. The Counselor was about to talk when the book got unbelievably hot in the girls hands. She dropped the book and stepped away from it. The book flipped to the page Rin was on. There was a bright flash that made Rin and the head master cover their eyes. Along with the flash there was laughter. Evil laughter.

When the flash died down, the two looked over at the book. Standing by the book was a boy. He looked similar to Rin. There was a smile spread across his face. You could see his fangs and his eyes had a slight tint of red to them.

"Finally, I am out of that stupid book."


End file.
